What Might Have Been?
by Edna Mayor
Summary: What if Sami had met and fallen in love with Rafe before she met Austin, Lucas, or EJ? What if Will, Johnny,Allie,Sydney, and Grace were their children together? What if Grace didn't die? What would their lives be like?
1. A Chance Meeting

Chapter 1: A Chance Meeting

Halloween – 1994 – The Brady Pub's Annual Halloween Bash..

I am sitting at a table with my mom Dr. Marlena Brady Black, my dad John Black, and my baby brother Brady. My older sister Carrie is handing out treats to the little kids. My twin brother Eric is in the kitchen mixing up a fresh batch of my grandma Carolina's special Halloween punch. (Caroline and Shaun Brady adopted my mom when she was 4 years old, because her parents could no longer afford to raise her the way they wanted to.)

I got up to change Brady's diaper; I wanted to give my parents some time alone as well. As I stood up I just happened to look at the door and that was when I saw him. He was the most handsome man I have ever seen in my life. He was wearing all black. He reminds me of "The Man in Black" himself, Johnny Cash.

Because Grandma assigned me the job of greeting people as they walk in, I walked up to the handsome stranger and introduced myself.

"**Hello I'm Sami and this is my baby brother Brady, and welcome to the Annual Brady Pub Halloween Bash."**

"**I'm Rafe and thank you for the warm welcome."**

Within minutes we were talking, telling each other our life stories. Before we know it the party is over and my grandma is telling us that she is ready to close up for the night.

Sadly we say our good-byes but promised we would meet in the park the next morning. He leaves and I go back inside to help Grandma clean up.

Even though we have just met I believe that I found the person I am meant to spend my life with. I can't wait to see what the future has in store for us.


	2. A Wedding

Chapter 2: A Wedding

Rafe and I have been together since that Halloween night 3 years ago. Today is a very special day for us because Rafe and I are getting married. It is going to be the most beautiful wedding ever. Carrie is going to be maid-of-honor, Stephanie and Chelsea (my cousins) are going to be my bride's maids, Brady is going to be the ring bearer, Eric is going to be Rafe's best man, and my new baby sister Belle is going to be the flower girl. She will be a year old April 1st.

Belle was a surprise to Mom and Dad (they didn't plan on having anymore after Brady was born). Both of my parents are going to give me away. In just a few short hours I will be Mrs. Rafael Hernández. I am so excited I have butterflies in my stomach


	3. William Hernandaz

Chapter 3: William Hernández

About 6 months after we got back from our honeymoon I discovered I was pregnant. I was so excited; I couldn't wait to tell Rafe. He was thrilled. 2 months ago, we welcomed our first child into the world; William Roman Hernández. We have always liked the name William, his middle is in honor of my oldest uncle Roman Brady who died in accident when he was a child.

He is the most perfect baby. We want at least one more but we want to wait until Will is in preschool before we try for more.


	4. Johnny and Allie

Chapter 4: Johnny and Allie

Well 15 years have passed; our plans have not turned out the way we expected. We tried for many years to have more children but that didn't happen. It wasn't until just last year that we finally became pregnant again. 3 months ago welcomed our 2nd and 3rd children, Johnny Shaun Hernández and Allie June Hernandez. Johnny was named after my father and grandfather. Allie was named after my grandmother's younger sister Alice and June because Rafe reminded me of Johnny Cash the first night we met and June was the one person who made is life worth living and that is what she is to us (one of three people who has made our lives worth living).


	5. Sydney and Grace

Chapter 5: Sydney and Grace

Will is 20 years old now, and Johnny and Allie are 5 and now we have 2 have new members of the family; Sydney Melissa and Grace Rose. There are no stories behind their names, we just liked them. A few months after they were born Grace got real sick and we thought we were going to lose our baby girl but thankfully she pulled through and she is thriving. Last month they started walking and last week they said their first words. They turn a year old tomorrow and it is going to be a fabulous party.


	6. What is New with the Rest of My Family

Chapter 6: What's New with the Rest of My Family

Mom and Dad: They are still as in love and they have 3 new miracles to prove it.

Carrie: She married a man named Austin; they live in Israel with their 4 adopted kids.

Eric: He lives in Colorado with his wife and twin daughters.

Brady: He is running a company that he started with Dad 2 years ago.

Belle: She married Austin's younger brother Lucas and they are sailing around the world with their daughter.

Aunt Kayla and Uncle Steve (Stephanie's parents and my mom's sister and brother – in – law): About 4 years ago they welcomed a sweet baby boy into the world.

Stephanie: She married a man named Wade and they have a beautiful little girl.

Aunt Hope and Uncle Bo (Chelsea's parents and my mom's brother and sister – in – law): They had a son, Shawn D, Belle's age, a daughter, Chelsea, Brady's age, another son, Zack, Johnny and Sydney's age, and another little girl, Ciara, Sydney and Grace's age.

Chelsea: She moved to London with her boyfriend Max.

A/N: Since I made Shawn and Caroline adopt Marlena as a child, I had to change Belle and Shawn D's pairings. Otherwise it would have just been really wrong. Sorry.


End file.
